Blue Dress: The Eric & Sookie Wedding Story
by hearttorn
Summary: This is my entry for the SVM Song Contest. Please review!


As they walked on the beach, holding hands, it was just after sunset and the sand was still warm. He smiled down at his wife. 

"Happy, Mrs. Northman?" he asked. 

"Blissfully, Mr. Northman, my husband." She stopped walking. "Wow. _Husband._ I don't think I will ever get used to saying that.I didn't think I'd ever get _to_ say that." 

"Say it as much as you want, lover. _Wife_. It was a long road to get here. But I knew I'd win you in the end." He gave her the sly grin he knew she loved so much, and felt her respond through the blood bond they shared. 

**************

It was indeed a long road to get to where they stood now. After waiting while she gave her heart to Bill Compton, then finding out about his secret agenda, Eric had to watch helplessly while her heart broke. He had been the one to tell her about Bill's treachery, and it broke something in him to do it - he didn't know what it was at the time, but it was in fact his own heart breaking. It had never happened to him before, so it took a while for him to recognize it for what it was. He only knew he couldn't witness her pain, and that it was mirrored inside him. 

They had gone through the witch's curse, when he had lost his memory and she had taken him in and cared for him. They really fell in love then, but when the curse was broken, and he didn't remember what happened during their special time together, Sookie was too proud to tell him. It wasn't until she needed a favor from him - and not for herself, she never asked for anything for herself, but a favor for her friend Tara - that he finally got the truth out of her, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't know how to process what he heard, what he felt, so he stayed away from her - and she responded in kind...

... and met the tiger. Stupid bald shifter, Quinn. Oh, how he had wanted to kill him once he found out she was dating him. For once she wasn't dating someone weaker than himself, like Bill, lower on his totem pole, but almost equal in strength, position, and respect. But the Were had proved himself to _not _be his equal when it came to cunning, logic, and ruthlessness. He'd given up Sookie in a bid to save his mother and his sister, and Eric had almost been beside himself with glee. It almost made the death of Queen Sophie-Anne and the takeover of the Nevada vamps swallowable - the fact that the tiger had, by his own paw, removed himself from Sookie's affections. 

All that remained after that was to wait. Wait for her to process what Quinn had done, wait for her to realize her own heart, and stop fighting the bond they had made in Rhodes. Wait for her to realize he was her other half. And while he was waiting, a very important thing happened. The VRA passed, giving vampires the same legal rights as every other citizen, in _every_ state. Eric could vote, own property in his own name, and get married in Louisiana - if he so chose. 

So he waited. He could feel her through the bond, all her emotions came through to him, as his came through to her, although he wasn't sure if she realized it or not. If she had a bad night at work, he tried to send her soothing thoughts. If she was tired, he tried to send her strength. When the thoughts crowded her mental shields, he sent her encouragement and energy to bolster them. It was hard on him, the waiting. He tried to keep himself calm, so he didn't unduly affect her - which was a positive, certainly, to his employees at Fangtasia. Only Pam, his child and second in command, knew how draining it was for him.

"You look tired, Master. Have you fed?" 

"Some, earlier. A blonde fangbanger was in who..."

"I saw her, yes. She did look a little like Sookie."

"But she did not taste like her."

"Part fae are rare indeed," Pam replied.

"For the last time, it's not the fairy blood!" he roared. "She's just...different."

"Master, this cannot go on. You are not yourself. She is a stubborn woman, just as headstrong as you are. Which is why you are so perfect for each other." Pam smiled. "One of you is going to have to give. Sookie does not even know the rules of the game you are playing. Why don't you just call checkmate and _go to_ _her_?" 

He sighed. "Pam, as usual, you are impertinent, but you are right."

She smirked. "I know."

"I may be gone for a few days. Handle the bar in my absence."

"Of course, Master."

 **************

It was late when he got to her house on the outskirts of Bon Temp. He knew she had just gotten home from  work, he could feel she was tired. He hoped that meant she would be less stubborn than usual and might be less inclined to argue with him. 

He knocked on the door and waited. In a moment, she answered. She was stilling wearing her Merlotte's uniform. He thought she looked lovely in her white t-shirt and short black shorts. She'd let down her ponytail though, and her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Eric...," she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you," he said gently. "May I come in?"

"Of course, please come in," she replied, her Southern manners kicking in. 

He entered the house and moved into the kitchen. That seemed to be where all their major moments took place - when he had to tell her Bill was missing, the night he lost his memory and she washed his feet. He deliberately sat in the same chair he had when she had ministered to him, hoping that might spark the memory in her, too.

It did. She instinctively sat in the same chair, closest to him. "Well, what did you come to see me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I have something important to say. Can you let me speak, without interrupting?" She nodded.

He drew a deep breath, not because he needed to, but for courage. _Courage_, him, the Viking who had survived for a millenium, needed courage to talk to this tiny human woman. He looked down at his lap, afraid to meet her eyes, and spoke.

"Alright. Sookie... you know I remember what happened during the witch's curse. But... I need to explain to you... why I was distant with you after I remembered." She stiffened. "Please... this isn't easy for me... but I have to say it. Lover, I remember it all. I remember how even though when we first met you were scared of me, and you didn't trust me, you took me in. You cared for me. And you let down your tough, "I can take care of myself" exterior and let me see the _real_ Sookie. Lover, we are just alike, you and I. We both have created tough outer shells in order to survive in the world. And when you told me, when you needed help for Tara, what happened between us, you told me with that shell on. You told what happened, but you told me in as basic a way as possible. It took some time for me to figure it out, to realize that the Sookie I loved, the Sookie I missed so much, was there, still there, she was just under that shell. I saw her, I saw that Sookie, when I saw you with Bill the first night he brought you into Fangtasia. I saw her when you looked at him, and I fell for her. But when you looked at me, it was like a different person looked back at me. Oh, you were all Southern charm and sweetness, but it wasn't the same girl. I knew then I wanted you to look at me like that. And these past few months, I've been remembering... you _did_ look at me like that. You _were_ that Sookie, the real Sookie. Sookie, I've never really loved anyone in my life. My wife, in my human life, it was an arranged marriage. I grew to be very fond of her, and love her in a fashion, but it wasn't a passionate love. Sookie, the only person I've ever loved in all my long life... is you."

He took another deep breath, gathered himself, and looked up, to see her sitting staring at him, tears pouring silently down her cheeks.

"Eric..." she stopped, choked up. "Eric, I was so afraid. When you found out what happened, it was like someone slapped you or something. You just seemed so shocked. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to you but I was afraid. I missed my Eric so much, I could hardly stand it. Every time I saw you, you were all in "Sheriff" mode so much that I could barely stand to be around you. I know that's your job, I know you have to be intimidating and all that, but I want to be with you, not your job. I couldn't give two figs about your power and position. I'd love you if you lived in a cardboard box. But I want _my_ Eric back." She dropped her head and sobbed.

He got out of the chair and knelt on the floor in front of her. "Sookie... shhh..." he said, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Sookie... your Eric is right here, he's been here all the time." With that, he wrapped her in his arms, felt her mold herself against him, and thought, "Finally."

**************

After that, things seemed to happen fairly quickly. Sookie couldn't believe how much her life changed. She went from sleeping almost every night of her life in her Gran's house to spending as many nights as possible with Eric, in one of his Shreveport houses. It shocked her at first that he had more than one house, until he explained that vampires had to have more than one safe place to spend the daytime, in case one became compromised. 

She learned more from him than she ever had in her life, and not just about vamp stuff. He knew something about everything, it seemed. For a person who didn't eat, he knew about food, and wine, all the best restaurants, and he took her to all of them. He helped her choose what to order - never ordering for her, but when she decided what sounded good, he suggested good complimenting side items and the right wine and dessert choices. He loved to kiss her when she had wine or chocolate on her lips.

"They didn't have chocolate in my time, lover, and the wine has improved considerably," he'd smile. "Besides, everything tastes better when I eat it off of you." And she'd feel a surge of lust for him, right there in the restaurant, and blush horribly. She knew he could smell her lust, feel it through the bond, and it made his fangs run out a bit - and her blushes always made him smile.

Besides food, he taught her about accounting, and all other sorts of business things she never could grasp in school when so many voices drowned out the teacher. It turned out she had a knack for numbers - she was always frugal and good with her money, but in actuality she was good with his, too. Eric found her an accounting instructor who would come to Bon Temp and teach her around her Merlotte's schedule, and Sookie was more proud of her accreditation than of anything she'd ever done in her life. 

But tempering that happy feeling was the day she had to tell Sam she was turning in her notice. Eric was hiring her to be his full-time accountant, and she'd finally have health benefits, plus a big pay raise. Sam wasn't happy about how entrenched she was becoming with Eric, but resigned.

"_Cher_, I'm sorry to lose the best waitress I've ever had, but I've always known you were capable of so much more. You're capable of being much more than an accountant, too. I'm going to miss seeing you every day. Will you still come by and visit?"

"Oh, Sam, you know I will. You're one of my best friends! Just because I won't be working here any more doesn't meaning I'm dropping off the face of the Earth!"

"Cher, just be careful. I know you're smart, and you're tough, but Eric..."

Sookie stiffened. "Sam, I know you don't like him. I know vamps and shifters don't get any long, period. But he's my bonded, and I love him, and he loves me. You both have protected me more times than I can count. Promise me you'll try to get along, for my sake, ok? I'll ask the same of him."

"Sook, I'll do my best. But he'd better be good to you, or I'm shifting into a big, mean, vamp-eating machine. Got it?"

Sookie giggled. "I'll pass along the message. Oh, and listen, since I'm not around at Gran's house much anymore, will you stop by every so often, help keep an eye on Amelia, see if anything needs fixing? You don't have to do the fixing, just let me know what needs to be done and I'll hire a handyman to take care of it. I want to get make sure Gran's house is taken care of, and Amelia, too. She's been such a good friend to me."

"Of course, Sook. I know how much that house means to you. And Amelia, too. We'll keep 'em both safe." Sam grinned, and Sookie relaxed, now that her difficult task of telling Sam was taken care of, and her dear friend and precious home were going to be watched over.

**************

Sookie was bent over her desk in her half of Eric's office, going over payroll and double checking the figures. Eric was out, "enthralling the vermin," as Pam called it. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, " she called. The door opened and Pam entered, carrying a number of bags that looked like luggage.

"Taking a trip, Pam? You deserve a vacation."

"No, my little human friend, my Master has sent me in here with instructions. I am to help you change clothes, then you are to go with him for the evening. He has planned a surprise for you."

"A surprise...? But I'm working, and I have to finish payroll, otherwise none of the waitresses will get paid. They already hate me for being the "Master's" girlfriend, they'll really hate me if they don't get paid on time."

Pam smiled gently. "You work too hard, Sookie. You look a bit tired, not quite your usual bouncy self. You deserve a break, too. Also, Eric bids that I'm to finish the payroll when you leave. Don't worry, everyone will get paid. And no one hates you. Actually, they rather like you." She began briskly unpacking things from her bag, cosmetics and hair brushes, etc.

"Pah HA they like me! You forget I can hear their thoughts, Pam!" Sookie shot back.

"They may not like that the Master is off the market in terms of fangbanging, but they certainly like the good mood he has been in since you two have... resolved your differences, shall we say." Pam grinned wickedly. "And your frequent office escapades make him very happy indeed."

"Oh my God... ya'll heard that?" Sookie thought she might die of shame, right there on the rug in Eric's office.

"Sookie, your screams have been known to drown out the DJ's music at top volume on more than one occasion." Pam showed fang when she smiled this time. "Now come here and get dressed. Eric is waiting for you."

Sookie numbly allowed herself to be undressed, and submitted to Pam lacing her into a tight corset bra which pushed her generous natural bounty to new heights. Pam gently pulled on the sheerest, shiniest lace top thigh highs she'd ever worn, and snapped them onto a garter belt that matched the corset. But Sookie snapped out of her embarrassed stupor when Pam opened the garment bag - in it was a beautiful gown of the darkest ruby red, almost black. Plunging in the front but not too deep, fitted in the waist (hence the corset), falling to her ankles but with a slit up to her thigh, it was one of the loveliest things she had ever seen. She knew Eric had good taste, but her bonded had outdone himself.   

Sookie raised her arms and Pam slipped the dress over her head. She zipped up the back and the dress instantly conformed to her body. Sookie gasped. "It's almost like it was made for me!"

"It was." Pam smiled. "My Master got your measurements while you slept, then had a designer in New Orleans make it to his exact specifications. I believe he even drew a sketch. I know he picked the material himself. He said that it had to be a specific shade of red before his blonde Sookie would wear it. He's right, too. So many reds just wash us blondes right out."

Sookie caught her eye and they burst out laughing. As if Pam could get any paler!

"Come. Let's get your makeup and hair done, Cinderella." Pam grinned and got to work. She twisted Sookie's hair up into a hair, full French twist on the top of her head. She added some kohl to her eyes to bring them out, a hint of pink to her cheeks, and then added a dark red lipstick that exactly matched her dress for a dramatic finish. When she was done she stepped back to admire her work. 

"You know, Sookie, I'd never recognize you from the backwater girl who came in wearing a red and white dress with little flowers. You've come so far - so much more confident, able to be more yourself - and yet you're still the same down to earth person. No wonder Eric loves you so much. Oh, there's one more thing to make your outfit complete. And before you say anything, he says don't argue, he won't take no for an answer. Tonight is special." Pam handed her a small black box.

Sookie opened it. Nestled inside on black velvet were ruby stud earrings and a matching necklace. She gasped. "But I can't..."

Pam interrupted. "I already told you, he won't take no for an answer." She proceeded to put the earrings in Sookie's ears, and fastened the necklace around her neck. It nestled gently in her cleavage, drawing attention to her assets, but not so much as to be tacky. "Now go. Eric is waiting." 

**************

Pam opened the office door and there stood Eric. Sookie gasped. He was wearing the blackest of black suits, a crisp white shirt, and a narrow black tie. The suit was made for him, and obviously designer. It showed off his broad shoulders, and narrowed in at the waist. The trousers were tailored slim and showed off his long legs, down to the shiniest pair of black dress shoes Sookie had ever seen. His long golden blond hair was tied back into a narrow pony tail at the nape of his neck with a black band. He looked like a model. 

He grinned. "Like what you see, lover?" 

"Eric, you look... well, the only word for it is beautiful."

"I am glad you approve, dear one. And I add that you, too, look beautiful. Pam, you did a wonderful job on her hair and makeup, I might add."

"Thank you, Master, but I had a good canvas to work with. Have a nice night." Pam slipped away.

They simply looked at each other, mesmerized for a moment. 

"I see you are wearing the jewelry. Thank you for not balking at my gift."

"Eric, they're beautiful. And the dress is perfect. But..."

"No buts, lover, I would buy you baubles every day to show you how special you are to me, and to enhance your beauty, if you would let me. But I know you won't, so I must wait for special occasions."

"I'm a little... lost. What's the occasion?"

"My love, it has been exactly one year since I came to your home and confessed my love to you, and you finally accepted me as your mate."

"OH! Ooohh, Eric! I can't believe you remember the date!"

"I remember everything of my time with you. But I have plans for this evening. Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. He was rewarded with a beaming smile as she took his arm, and love shining from her eyes.

He led her outside to find a limo waiting. The driver opened the door and he helped her inside.

"Where are we off to?"

"You'll see, lover. You'll see." He just smiled.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as the driver negotiated the streets of Shreveport. He stroked her arm softly and she sighed contentedly and he thought, "this is it. This is what I've waited for, for so long. SHE is it."

Finally they arrived at a quiet street in an old part of town, full of old houses. They were well maintained, with nice lawns, ancient trees, graceful lines everywhere. The driver opened the door and they got out. Sookie gasped and stared.

"Eric, what have you done??"

"My lover, even though you haven't said so, I know it's been hard for you to leave your grandmother's house to be with me. I know what a huge sacrifice that has been for you, and I want you to know what that has meant for me. I know this isn't the same, but I saw this house, saw it had the same lines and style, and I thought, "what if I could give my Sookie something like her Gran's house here in Shreveport, near to our jobs?" So I've been working to make it as much like your home as possible. If I've missed anything, please tell me and we'll fix it. I've spoken to Amelia, and she's more than happy for me to buy new furniture for the Bon Temps house and for us to move anything from that home here. I want you to be happy, my Sookie, and I will do anything in my power to make that happen."

Sookie stared through her tears and grasped his hand. It did look just like Gran's house, only better. The paint wasn't peeling, and there was a new tin roof (she could listen to the rain on the roof with Eric!), and the porch was the same. All that was missing was the rocker. He'd even renovated the porch to make it look like she had after the fire. "Can... can I go in?"

He laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. "Of course, my love. It's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. All yours. Do with it as you want. I want you to be happy there. I know you feel like a guest in my houses. I want you to make us a _home_."

"What about you?

"Sookie, I've lived in hovels, I've lived in castles, I've slept in the ground. To me, wherever you are is home. Now, go - look inside." He smiled and gave her a gentle push.

Forgetting her dress and high heels, she ran up the front steps and threw open the front door. Inside, it was the oddest sense of deja vu. The same hallway leading down the center of the house, doors leading off. Kitchen on the side. They'd have to bring the Stackhouse kitchen table. And where on earth had he gotten the same ancient wallpaper for the living room? The curtains? 

She felt him as he came up behind her. "Did I get it right, lover?" 

She turned and smiled. "It's perfect. How did you remember everything?"

"I thought of you often when we were apart, dear one. I had your home memorized. I was happier there than I had been anywhere else, ever."

She smiled and felt tears well up. Then she thought of something. "Did you build a hidey hole in the closet, too?"

"No, lover, I built something better. There's one big difference to this house. Want to see?" He grinned. She nodded. "This house has a basement," he said, leading her down the hall. "A full basement. Which I turned into our master bedroom and my 'hidey hole' as you so cutely call it." He came to a tiny panel in the wall, slid his hand in front of it, and the panel slid back to reveal a thumbprint pad. "Right now Pam and I are the only ones whose prints are in here - Pam for emergencies only of course - but if you'll be so kind" - and he took her right hand - "I'll scan you in and then you'll have access as well." With a beep, her print was entered and a door opened. He showed her a light switch on the wall, then led her down the steps into a fully furnished basement. There was the largest bed she had ever seen, covered in the softest feather duvet, a small fridge and microwave in the corner, a closet area for some clothes (robes, etc - he explained they could keep their full wardrobes upstairs. She snorted at that - he was the clothes horse, not her.) And in one corner, the largest claw-footed bathtub she had ever seen, with a shower head so she could wash her hair. A small closed off room enclosed a toilet for her, and there was an ornate stand sink as well. 

"Oh! This is the best part! I got this just for you, I know how much you love it," he said, pulling her over to a small bedside table. Pointing, he proudly showed her a Word-of-the-Day calendar, turned to the right date.  She stared at him for a moment. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. He bought her a house and made it just like her childhood home, including a safe sanctuary for them, and the **calendar** was the _piece de resistance_?? She burst out laughing and threw her arms around him. 

"Oh Eric, you are too much!" He looked a bit wrong footed that she was laughing. He really was proud of that calendar. "Sweetie, you are the light of my life! Do you remember that when you were cursed, you used to make sure every day that I got my calendar word? Even on our way to the Witch War, you reminded me of my word for the day, and all I could think about was that if the curse was lifted, I'd be losing you."

He smiled. "Actually, no, I didn't remember that exactly, but I knew the calendar was important. But you aren't going to be losing me any time soon, or ever, if I can help it." Leaning down, he kissed her, tracing her lips with his tongue. He felt her body heat up, and as always was drawn to her warmth. "Not yet, lover, I have something else planned."

"Tease," she pouted.

"All in good time." He took her hand and led her back up the stairs to the main part of the house. "Since you never made it there, I'll show you my favorite room." He led her to a room made up identically to her bedroom in the Bon Temps house. In it, he had even had her old bed moved, with the comforter and all the bedroom furnishings. 

"Eric!" she gasped.

He led her to the middle of the room, and knelt down on one knee.

"In a room just like this, in this very bed, you let me sleep next to you when I was scared, and you held my hand. And I asked you your name. Sookie Stackhouse. I know that was going to be a name I would never forget. In a room just like this, in this very bed, we made love and I found the other half of my soul. In a room just like this, sitting on this very bed, I remembered what I had lost. Sookie, I will give you everything I have, anything I own, all that I am. I will give my life to save yours. In this room, next to this very bed, in a house I want to be a home for us, Sookie Stackhouse" - and here he took a tiny box out of his inside jacket pocket - "will you be my wife?"

With an enormous "YES!" she threw herself at him so hard she surprised him and actually threw him off balance. He put his arms around her and tried to still her sobbing. He hated it when she cried. He could tell through the bond she was happy, but he would never for the life of him understand human women crying when they were happy. He gently rubbed her back and sent soothing feelings to her. She hiccuped and he sat them up on the floor, her head on his shoulder, her in his lap. 

"Better now?" he smiled.

"Yes, sorry, I just... you just took me by surprise. I didn't think we would ever be able to get married, I didn't think you would ever want to..."

"Dear one, I would marry you in every state, in every country, on every continent if you wanted. We are pledged in the vampire community, but I know how important it is for you to be "respectable" in human society. I know how much you've always wanted to get married. I'm just sorry I can't..." A dark look crossed his face.

"I know... babies. But, sweetheart, I knew going in that wasn't going to be part of the deal. And I still chose you. Well, I had no choice, really - you're The One. And somehow I think being Mrs. Eric Northman is going to be more than enough to keep up with!" She smiled.

"Mrs. Eric Northman... I like the sound of that. Oh! I haven't given you the ring yet! Pam's going to kill me, she looked up all the rituals on the Internet and I'm messing them up!" He reached under the bed to retrieve the ring box from where it rolled when she flung herself at him.

Sookie snickered, thinking of them actually looking up human engagement customs on the Internet, when she'd dreamed of them her whole life.

"Here, my love. I hope you like it." He handed her the small box, almost shyly, watching her face anxiously for her reaction. Where was cool Sheriff Northman now?

She carefully opened the box. Inside was an antique white gold ring, with a delicate filigree setting and a cluster of small diamonds. They were the clearest, most sparkling diamonds she had ever seen, and it was the most stunning piece of jewelry she had ever seen. 

"Eric... it's... it's gorgeous. I... I love it. I'll cherish it with my life." she said simply, and held out her hand for him to put it on.

"When I saw it, I thought, that's _my_ Sookie. Nothing too ostentatious, but simple yet strong. And I thought you would want something old, not something new and too flashy." He slipped the ring onto her hand, and kissed it. 

"It's perfect. Just like the dress, and the earrings, and the necklace, and, oh my God, the house. This is a day I've dreamed of my whole life, my engagement day, and you've made it better than I ever dreamed. And not by the gifts, though I appreciate them, but by being you. Believing in me. Making me a better person. Lending me your strength." She laid her hand on his cheek.

"Sookie..."He took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently at first, then deeper. He slipped his tongue between her lips and they both gasped when their tongues met. She ran her tongue over his fangs, nicking hers slightly. He sucked it, tasting her blood, and growled deep in his throat. He stood her up and kissed down her neck. She shivered as she felt his fangs scrape her throat. He continued down to her breasts, rising up out of the dress. "You look gorgeous in this dress, but you've been wearing it far too long," he said, and unzipped it, letting it fall to her feet. He took her hands as she stepped forward out of the dress. 

His eyes drank her in - the corset, delicate panties, garter belt, stockings, black stiletto heels. "You are a vision in that corset, lover. You'll have to wear one more often." He gave her a sexy leer. 

She smiled and moved toward him, running her hands over his chest and tugging on his tie. "And as much as I love you in this suit, you are entirely too covered," she whispered. She unbuttoned some of the buttons on his shirt and slipped her hand inside, her hand warm against his cool chest. He felt himself stiffen just from her touch. 

Her other hand worked on his tie, tugging it loose and then pulling it over his head. "That's better," she said, tossing it across the room. He moved his hands to start undoing her garters, but she stopped him. "Ah-ah-ah..."she sang. "Not tonight. Tonight _I_ please _you_."

"When did you become such a sex kitten?" he growled. "I love it."

"Not a sex kitten, a fiancee. Engagement rings do powerful things to a girl." She smiled sexily. 

"In that case, I shall ask you to marry me every single night of our lives." He grinned as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

He lay back and let her unbutton his shirt, jerked when he felt her mouth on his nipple. He felt her tongue flick over it, felt her suck on it, strong and sure, just as she had the night he'd taken a bullet for her in Dallas and she'd sucked the bullet out. Her hand worked his other nipple and he groaned. She kissed her way down his stomach, licking his ab muscles, and her hands went to work unbuckling his suit trousers. He felt her slide up and he obediently raised his hips so she could slide the trousers down. He felt her slide off the bed, untie his shoes, quickly remove them and his socks, pull the trousers off. She slid off her panties as well, left the stockings and garter belt on. She pulled a few pins out of her hair and it spilled down out of the French twist down her back. Oh, his Sookie was a vixen, a Goddess. 

She gently climbed back on the bed, over his legs, and began stroking him. His gracious plenty strained towards her, recognizing her touch, wanting to be near her. She leaned down and licked his tip, making him moan. She ran her tongue around his head, then suddenly, before he could even think, she had him in her mouth and he cried out. He twined his fingers in her hair and his hips thrust up to meet her hot mouth, even as his hands pulled her head down onto him. 

"Sookie..." it came out in a ragged gasp.

He'd never felt anything like that. She'd done that before, and it had been wonderful, but somehow this was different. The way she worked her mouth, twisted her head, worked her hands, it was unbelievable. And suddenly, just when he was right at the edge, before he knew what was happening, she moved up his body, over his nipple, and bit. Hard. He yelled, part in pleasure and part in pain. She had broken the skin, and was drinking from him. Oh, the complete bliss. He felt as if she was literally sucking down to his very soul, and was sucking not only his nipple but his gracious plenty too. 

"SOOKIE!!!" he screamed, and came in a heaving gasp. _She's learned a few tricks from me_, he thought, when he could think again. He tried to take her in his arms, but she gave him a "no-no" look and with a few strokes of her hand had him ready again. She straddled him quickly and took him in, moaning. Hearing her moan snapped something in him. Before she knew what was happening, he had flipped her onto her back and was thrusting, slamming into her. 

"You had your way with me once, lover, but it's my turn now," he groaned, slamming into her so hard he was afraid he might break her pelvis. "Someone's been a very apt pupil. I may have created a sexual monster. I LOVE IT!" he yelled. He could feel her release coming through the bond, could feel her tighten around him, so hot and wet, vibrating all around him. He reached down and stroked her leg through the stockings, then reached up, freed her breast from the corset. He cupped it in his palm, stroked the nipple with his thumb, felt the sensation shoot through her, stronger than ever since she'd drunk from him again. He felt both their climaxes coming. He lowered his head to her breast and bit, heard her scream of release, felt his own timed with her. 

**************

The first person they told of their engagement was Pam. She reacted, unexpectedly and very un-vampire like, with giddy glee, by grabbing Sookie and literally jumping and down. Even though she knew Eric planned to ask, and had seen the ring and been in on everything, she was as happy for Sookie as if she was her sister. 

"Oh, I love weddings! What dress will you wear? What will your colors be? Can I be a bridesmaid? Will your gorgeous brother be there? Who will walk you down the aisle?"

"Wow..." Sookie's head was spinning. "Let me try to answer those in order..."

"Actually, dear one, let me answer one for you," Eric interjected. "I was going to ask Pam to stand for me, to be my 'best man' if you will." 

Pam sat down on the couch in Eric's office, stunned. "Me...? You'd want me to be your second in your wedding?" 

Sookie beamed. "Oh Eric that's perfect! Oh course Pam should be your best vamp!"

Pam smiled, showing fang. "Best vamp! I love it!"

"As for bridesmaid, I thought I'd ask Amelia, since she's always been so supportive of us, Eric. I'm thinking I may invite Jason, but I'm not sure. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to me with Crystal and Calvin, even if Calvin doesn't hold it against me. Plus he's never been big on vamps and he and Eric don't see eye to eye."

"Lover, he's your family. Of course I want him at our wedding if that's what you wish. I want this day to be perfect for you. Will you ask Niall to walk you down the aisle?"

"No, I don't think I will. He's family, but he's never really been there for me. I know he wasn't allowed to see me for a long time... but even now, he's still now around much. The only person I would've wanted walking me down the aisle was Gran. Since she's not here, I'll walk myself down the aisle. And I'll wear her dress, so it'll be like she's with me."

Both vampires were silent for a moment. Finally Eric spoke. "My independent Sookie. My lover, may that be the last time you have to walk alone. Just remember you're walking towards me."

Pam stood up to break the mood. "As best vamp, I want to see this dress! We need to get planning! Can we go see it now?"

Eric grinned. "Yes, yes, go! I have a feeling I'm not going to be needed much in the next few months." He chuckled.

Sookie leaned over to give him a kiss and whispered, "You're always needed by me."

**************

The time seemed to fly by. It was decided that, as much as Sookie wanted to be married in Bon Temps, it might be a bit much to have a vamp/human wedding there, especially in a church like she wanted, so the wedding would be in Shreveport. One of Eric's houses became completely taken over by wedding planning and decor. He grumbled that he would definitely have to sell it after the wedding since have of Louisiana seemed to know it was where the Sheriff of Area 5 rested now. Sookie just smiled and reminded him she was still getting their "Gran's House 2" finalized so he didn't need to worry.

Eric himself pretty much stepped out of the wedding plans altogether. He told Sookie to spare no expense, he wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams. The only thing he asked was that the colors be blue and silver, because he loved remembering her in her dress from Rhodes. 

She wanted a small wedding, despite Pam's urging. Something intimate and special. But she kept getting stuck on how to mix human wedding traditions with vampire needs and limitations. That's where Pam proved herself to be invaluable. She knew everything there was to know about vamp needs, and who to go to get things done. All Sookie had to do was mention a stumbling block, and Pam took care of it. With Amelia helping out with flowers and getting Gran's dress altered, Sookie herself had the time to devote to getting their married home ready (which they superstitiously refused to live in until after they were married) and was still able to keep up with her job at Fangtasia. Eric was happy, she was happy, the waitresses were even happy because the Master was in a better mood than he'd ever been in. Even the bar patrons were happy because occasionally he'd oblige then with a photo or two. The invitations went out, and then...

**************

... into the bar came Bill. Face paler than ever, more serious than ever, invitation in hand, his heart obviously breaking. Sookie was in the back, working. Eric was at his usual booth. Bill stormed over and threw the invitation on the table. 

"Is this true? You're marrying her? In a _church_?"

Eric sighed. "Sit down, Bill." He motioned for a waitress to bring over a TruBlood.

"Yes, it's true. Whose invitation did you steal?"

"Sam's. He had in up the _bar_, for Christ's sake, like he was proud of it. _Sam_, of all people."

"Then Sam is a true friend. He is happy for her, for us."

The waitress came and set down their drinks. Bill waited until she left to speak.

"Eric, I will not let you do this. I will not let you marry her in her customs, in her church, in front of her people, and make a fool of her. You cannot break her hea-"

"Bill, I could punish you for speaking to me so, but I am not going to do it. I will, however, remind you that I am not the one who broke her heart. You are. I am marrying her in front of her people, as you say, because it my greatest wish to make her happy. I know she wants more than anything to be married in a church. I can give her that. I have married her according to my customs. I am proud to marry her according to hers. I want nothing more than to call her my wife.

Bill, I know you think I'm cruel, horrible, heartless, and it's true, I can be. But I will tell you this once, so listen, and heed. _I love Sookie Stackhouse_. I have never loved another woman in my life, vampire or human. I show her a side of me no one else sees. I know that you understand what it is like to be loved by that special creature, Bill, and I do honestly feel for you. I would not want to be in the shadow of her love as you are. But, and I am sorry, you did it to yourself. 

Now, if you can come to our wedding and be happy for us and not upset my wife _in any way_, you are welcome. If not, consider yourself warned: _nothing_ will ruin my future wife's special day. She's waited too long for it. Am I clear?"

Bill stared at the table, playing with the bottle in front of him. 

"When did you become forgiving?

"My future wife showed me how. And you may never see it again, so take it and run."

Bill sighed, defeated, like a balloon with the air let out. "Alright."

**************

It seemed that sooner than they knew, the date was upon them. They had found a small, intimate church with beautiful stained glass windows, made of old stones. It looked like something medieval and appealed to Eric, so Sookie agreed. Inside, it was draped with blue and silver satin ribbons, wound with white twinkling lights. Vampire-safe electric candles (a Pam idea) glowed in every window, making the stained glass throw color everywhere. Simple wreaths of ivy were tied at each row of pews. The altar was decorated with a simple arch, covered in ivy, more ribbon and twinkling lights. It glowed with color and soft light. Sookie had insisted that no political allies be invited - they had already had their pledging ceremony, this was a private ceremony for their intimate acquaintances, and Eric readily gave in. He could relax and be more himself that way.

Pam had Eric on his side of the altar, helping him get ready in his little room. She stopped him about a hundred times from going over to Sookie's side to check on her - he kept feeling her nerves through the bond.

"She's _fine_, Master, it's _normal_ to be nervous on your wedding day. Here, put on your blue tie."

"She doesn't _feel_ fine. She feels terribly upset." 

"Would you like me to check on her? It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Please, Pam."

"Promise you won't leave this room until. Here, drink this. You look pale and nervous yourself."

"I promise." Eric took the bottle of TruBlood from her grumpily.

Pam slipped out of the room, and with vamp speed, so no one could see her, shot across the altar to Sookie's dressing room. She knocked. "I'm an envoy from a nervous and grumpy groom. May I come in?"

Amelia opened the door a crack, checking to make sure no one else would be able to see in. Satisfied, she said, "Sure, come in."

Pam entered, saying, "Eric is feeling your nerves and wants to know if-" but she stopped when she saw Sookie. "Oh Sookie, you make a beautiful bride." 

Sookie smiled. "Thanks, Pam. Tell him I'm fine, just nervous. I'm not going to like having all those people staring at me, and having all those thoughts to block out."

"They'll all be thinking how fabulous you look and how jealous they are," said Amelia loyally.

"She's right," said Pam. 

"In that case," said Sookie, "let's get this show on the road!"

**************

The wedding march started to play softly on a piano, and the double doors opened at the back of the small church. The crowd stood and turned. Eric looked down the aisle expectantly. And literally gasped.

Sookie stood in the open doors, Amelia behind her. Her gown was of heavy satin, aged to be ivory. It fitted her through the bust, made her waist look positively tiny, and flowed gently to the floor. It had short, loose sleeves that fluttered. Her veil was of ivory lace, and it was edged in ivory pearls. She had a short train on her gown, and her bouquet was made of simple, rich cream tulips, tied with the same blue and silver ribbon as the sanctuary, in a simple bow with dangling ribbons. Her hair was partially up wrapped around the top of her head like a tiara under her veil, and partly hanging down her back, curled and bouncing gently as she walked. Amelia was behind her in a simple royal blue gown edged in a silvery grey. As Sookie began to walk, Amelia straightened her train and fell in behind her. 

Sookie had heard a buzz of voices before the doors opened, but as soon as she saw her Viking everything faded away. She felt no eyes on her but his, and she heard nothing, felt nothing but the warm glow of his love. He wore a severe black tuxedo, but instead of the usual bow tie, he wore a plain dark blue tie that matched Amelia and Pam's gowns. His hair was down around his shoulders, and it seemed to glow. 

Somehow, Sookie made it up the aisle to him, and, handing Amelia her bouquet, Eric took her hands in his. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he leaned down and whispered. She beamed up at him as he gently folded back her veil. 

The minister stepped forward. "Miss Sookie, do you freely give yourself to be married to this man?" 

"Yes, I do, with all my heart," she replied. Her groom smiled down at her. 

"Um... excuse me."

Every head in the place turned, none faster than Eric's.

"I'm Jason Stackhouse, I'm Sookie's brother, and I just wanted to say... I know we've had our differences, but I know you love her... but she's the only family I've got... and, I give her to you to marry her. That's all." Jason sat down. 

Sookie was literally speechless. Eric relaxed a fraction.

From the back of the room, Niall stood. "This young woman is my great granddaughter, and I love her dearly. I give her to be married as well. You have chosen well, my dear."

Claudine rose from next to him, Niall having masked her scent. "I'm Sookie's cousin and fairy godmother," she smiled sweetly, "and I give her to be married as well." They both sat back down.

From the other side of the room, Sam rose. "I'm Sam Merlotte, and I was Sookie's boss. I watched over her for long time. Eric, I give her to you. Watch over her well."

Alcide Herveaux rose. "Vampire, you asked me once to watch over Sookie and I didn't do too good a job of it. Please do it better than I did. She's a special lady." He sat.

And from the shadow, rose someone with a face that was recognizable all over the world. "Mr. Eric, you done asked me to watch over Miss Sookie many times, and she's one o' the nicest ladies I ever met. I'll still watch over her anytime you want. But I reckon you can do that better than me, so I reckon it's okay by me if you marry her." 

Laughs erupted from all over the sanctuary. "Thank you Bubba, I'll do my best," said Eric. "Is there anyone else?" He waited a moment. "Good, now please let me marry this woman now!" 

The minister stepped forward again. "Miss Sookie, for someone who claimed to not have anyone to walk her down the aisle, it appears you have everyone!" 

"I guess so!" Sookie smiled through her tears. Eric reached down and smoothed them away with his thumb. 

And before they knew it, he had placed a slender white gold band on her finger (quickly replacing the engagement ring he knew had not left her finger since he had given it to her), she had placed a matching one on his, they had whispered their vows to each other, and he had placed a gentle, soft kiss on her lips. 

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to give you Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman!" 

With a sudden, sexy grin, amid the whoops and cheers of their guests, he quickly bent her backward and gave her the kiss of her life.

**************

After the photos, he stopped her before they made their way car to the reception. 

"I have something for you, my wife." He grinned and pulled her back into her small dressing room. 

"Oooh.... call me wife again."

"I'll be calling you wife for the rest of your life, but you need to change." 

"Change...?" 

"I have something for you. Put it on for me, please, my wife. I've been waiting to see you in it." He handed her a garment bag hidden behind other wedding dress paraphernalia. She unzipped it and gasped.

"Eric, it's my..."

"The dress you wore in Rhodes when we danced. Well, not _the_ dress, but I had another one made. I have dreamt of you many times wearing that dress, dancing with me, wife. Please, don't make me wait any longer to see you in it again."

"Is _this_ why you wanted blue and silver for our wedding colors?" 

"Of course. Nothing suits my Sookie like this shade of blue. Pam and Amelia were in on it, of course."

"Amelia! Let me get her to help me get out of my wedding gown... all these buttons..."

"I'll help you, my wife. Turn around." Turning her gently by the shoulders, he began to quickly undo the multitude of tiny pearl buttons that snaked down her back. Easing the dress off her shoulders, he lowered it for her to step out, then held it like the precious object it was and hung it gently back on its special hanger. He carefully removed the veil from her hair, careful not to mess up the styling. He quickly removed the blue dress from its bag and held it over Sookie's head. She raised her arms, and he lowered it down and zipped her up. 

Standing behind her, he looked at her in the mirror. "Oh, my lover. I can't believe that after everything that has happened, we're standing here and we are bonded, pledged and married. We are as committed as we can be. You make me so happy, my love."

She smiled and reached around to stroke his hair. He almost purred and buried his face in her neck. "Eric... there's something I wanted to do in the ceremony, but I thought the guests couldn't handle it. But now, here, just the two of us, I want to do it."

"Anything, wife."

Smiling, she raised her arm and offered it to him.

"Now... _here_?" 

"Yes, now. Yes, here in this church. We aren't truly married, to me, unless we strength the bond. We have to keep doing that, to keep our marriage, our partnership strong. This is part of who _we_ are, part of _us_."

He groaned and sank his fangs into the soft flesh under her arm, just a small taste, intoxicating, but not too much so he would get carried away. He pulled back, slid up his cuff and offered her his wrist, biting it first to make it easier for her. She took it to her mouth and drank from him, greedily taking him in as always. When she felt him start to shudder, she made herself pull away. "I think we'd better go to the reception now." 

**************

The reception was really Pam's masterpiece. For every human tradition, she'd thought of a way to make a vampire equivalent, so that Sookie could have her customs and Eric could be included. And, so the Bon Temps guests who weren't so vamp desensitized would be more comfortable. 

A small blood fountain flowed in the corner, across the room from a champagne fountain. All the glasses were dark, so no one knew what anyone was drinking. For the small mints and wafers for the human guests, dissolving blood wavers had been made for the vamps. For the toast, instead of the traditional silver engraved flutes, the bride and groom had pewter. 

But her real genius was the cake. Sookie had agonized for days over how to do the traditional "feeding of the cake" custom. Pam put all her considerable talent and resources to use, and came up with a brilliant plan. Two cakes: a human cake (made of red velvet, har har) and a vamp cake, that was essentially made of a dissolving shell, but covered in blood icing. Somehow, she even got it dyed blue, which everyone was afraid to ask how. So the vamps could sit and "eat" cake with a fork just like the humans, and Sookie could have her moment of getting to shove icing on Eric's nose in front of everyone. (His tiny cake, of course, was made of icing from a special donation of her blood, as a surprise.)

Everyone gasped when Sookie came in wearing her blue dress. The bride and groom made their way to the dais at the front and when the toasts were supposed to begin, Eric stood. 

"Friends, and, now, my family, I was honored by your kind words during our wedding ceremony. Nothing you can say now could possibly touch me more than your placing this woman in my hands for safe keeping. I have lived a long life, and I have never met anyone with such a zest for life as she has. I... well, this woman is the light of my life, and the very essence of my soul. I would die for her. She... she knows what she means to me. I tell her every day. And I know that my beloved does not like to be the center of attention, so I would like to ask that there not be any other toasts as it will just make Sookie cry, and I think everyone here hates it when Sookie cries, myself most of all." Everyone laughed as he sat down.  

Pam stood. "Well, with that, how 'bout we skip to the cake?"

Eric's face lit up. "Oh, is this where we get to fling food at each other?"

Sookie laughed. "Eric, it's not a food fight, for Pete's sake, we just... feed each other cake, and... sometimes... it misses the mouth, is all."

They posed for the pictures of cutting the cakes, and then Sookie took her piece of Eric's cake and, swiping some icing on her finger, placed it on his lips. He sat there for a second, unused to something marginally solid and being expected to eat it. Then he caught her scent and his eyes lit up, and he licked the icing. "Oh! Sookie, what have you done?" 

"Shhhhh! That's just for you! No one else needs to know!" she said, swiping some on his nose. The photographer caught a fantastic picture of him trying to lick icing off of nose, and going cross eyed in the effort.

"Ok, my turn," he said, as he gently placed a bite of cake in her mouth. 

"Smear her!" hollered Sam from the back.

"Well, if you insist!" he grinned, just as Sookie hissed, "Eric Northman, don't you DARE!" 

"Gotta give the people what they want, Mrs. Northman," he said with a wicked grin, and proceeded to get cake all over her face, to the cheers and hollers of the entire room. 

**************

After Amelia got her cleaned up and fixed her makeup, they got ready for their first dance as husband and wife. Eric had kept the song choice a secret, and they stood in the middle of the dance floor waiting for it to start. When it began, and she recognized it, she looked up at him in surprise. 

"Every time I think of you wearing the blue dress from Rhodes, this dress, I played this song. It became my favorite, and yet I hated it, too, because it reminded me of what I couldn't have. Now it's just my favorite because we have the dress, we have the song, and we have all the time in the world to dance to it."

Put it on

And don't say a word

Put it on

The one that I prefer

Put it on

And stand before my eyes

Put it on

Please don't question why

Can you believe

Something so simple

Something so trivial

Makes me a happy man

Can't you understand

Say you believe

Just how easy

It is to please me

Because when you learn

You'll know what makes the world turn

Put it on

I can feel so much

Put it on

I don't need to touch

Put it on

Here before my eyes

Put it on

Because you realise

And you believe

Something so worthless

Serves a purpose

It makes me a happy man

Can't you understand

Say you believe

Just how easy

It is to please me

Because when you learn

You'll know what makes the world turn

************** 

The new Mr. and Mrs. Northman stood in the receiving line, worn out and almost ready to leave for airport. They had thanked, and hugged (well, Sookie hugged), and smiled until their cheeks ached. Sookie's feet were killing her, and she was so ready to go lay down on the plane. But there were a few more people to receive.

And the last of those was Bill. She literally gasped to see him.

Eric stiffened beside her, ready for anything.

Bill smiled, a sad smile, and raised his hands in a "peace" gesture. "I just wanted to come and wish you every happiness, Sookie. You deserve it. You look beautiful today, and I hope this is the first day of the beginning of a whole new chapter, a peaceful chapter, in both your lives. You have both saved my life more than once, and I wish you both a bright future, together." 

Sookie smiled, hugged him, and said softly, "thank you, Bill." 

**************

A plane ride. A resort. Vamp friendly cottages, well, houses really. A private beach. Indoor pools with whirlpools attached to each cottage. 

Sookie got them checked into the resort, then she crashed for several hours, exhausted. When she woke, she threw on her bikini and ran to the beach, excited. She'd never been anywhere, and here she had her own private beach! She toasted in the sun for several hours, careful to be back in the room when Eric awoke. She dressed in her beautiful peignoir Pam helped her pick out. Technically, this was her wedding night - since her husband had been dead upon arrival to their honeymoon resort. She giggled. 

"What's so funny, my wife?" Whirling, she gasped to see that Eric had woken, and as always was happy when he awoke. 

"I was just thinking that technically this is my wedding night, since you were MIA when we arrived." She smiled. 

"This is true. I must see to your... deflowering." He gave her a wicked grin. 

"Oh Eric, we've been together forever and..." she trailed off when she saw his face had changed.

"Then why the white nightgown?"

"Tradition... you know..."

"I do know, and this is my tradition as your husband. I did not get to... deflower you, though I wanted to, very much. But you are my wife now, and we are the only lovers we will ever have from now on, and I take this very seriously. I will be very... gentle." He held out his hand to her. "Come here to me, dearest."

Shaking slightly, she took his hand and he led her to the bed. He slowly began unbuttoning the millions of tiny buttons on the satin nightgown, until it was loose enough to slip off her shoulders. She began trembling. 

"What's wrong, my love? Why are you scared? You haven't been scared of me in a long time." He looked concerned. 

"I don't know this Eric.."

"You do know him." He pulled her to him, held her close. "I'm the same me. I'm just showing you how much I treasure you, my lover. I can be gentle, too, as well as you can." He began rubbing her shoulders and leaving featherlight kisses on her neck. He felt her start to relax, slid the gown completely off her, laid her on the bed. 

He laid down next to her, his cool body next to her warm one. "My wife," he whispered, and felt her smile against his neck. He traced her body lightly, gently, feeling her respond to him, grow warmer. He felt her warmth spread to his body. 

He kissed down her body, down her breasts, down her stomach, until he was between her thighs. He felt her sigh. He gently began licking, softly, teasingly. At the same time, he carefully, as carefully as he would if she had indeed been a virgin, inserted a finger and began to gently rotate it, stretching her, relaxing her, making her ready. He felt her push against his hand, his mouth. "Eric," she breathed. He sucked gently on her, teasing with his fangs, feeling her desire deepen, knowing exactly when she couldn't take it anymore. 

He kissed his way back up her body and smiled down at her. "Are you ready, my wife?" 

"Yes," she breathed.

He slowly slid himself between her thighs, and pushed, achingly slowly, into her. She fit him so well. She could take all of him, anything he had to give, and she gloried in it. He moved inside her, slowly, driving her crazy. She bucked against him like a crazy thing, demanding he be harder, faster. 

"Not tonight, lover. I told you, tonight is gentle." He positioned himself so he was laying full length on top of her, her thighs pinned under him, just barely wide enough for him to stay inside her, tight enough so she couldn't move. He used his thigh muscles to thrust into her, slowly, again and again, while kissing her neck. He held her close to him as he moved, feeling her heart beat. This was slow, sweet torture for them, who usually liked such a wild and fast ride, but he could get used to it, this closeness. He felt her sigh, give in completely to his rhythm, felt her pleasure and contentment through their bond. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him as close to her as possible, locking him to her the only way she could. 

"Eric...."

"Mmm...?"

"I love you, my husband." He felt her smile.

"I love you, too, my wife." And then both of them gave over to the pleasure, crying out at the same time, locked in each other's arms.

**************

As they walked on the beach, holding hands, it was just after sunset and the sand was still warm. He smiled down at his wife. 

"Happy, Mrs. Northman?" he asked. 

"Blissfully, Mr. Northman, my husband." She stopped walking. "Wow. _Husband._ I don't think I will ever get used to saying that.I didn't think I'd ever get _to_ say that." 

"Say it as much as you want, lover. _Wife_. It was a long road to get here. But I knew I'd win you in the end." He gave her the sly grin he knew she loved so much, and felt her respond through the blood bond they shared. 


End file.
